whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozzie
|family= Eva Perkins (wife) |job= Criminal Connections |rank= |specialty= Insider Knowledge Secret Sources |status=alive |actor= Willie Garson Regan Mizrahi (1981) James Digiacomo (1974) |firstappearance= |lastappearance= |seasons= 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 |count= |images=Mozzie }} Mozzie is a fellow con artist and friend of Neal Caffrey. Character Profile Mozzie is an ally, confidant, and close friend to Neal and is the person who has the know-how to get information and get things done. He has deep connections in the criminal underworld and can get just about anything for Neal, from classified secrets to cutting edge technology. What Mozzie lacks in charm and charisma, he makes up for with insider knowledge and secret sources. Neal has always counted on his mysterious friend, and now that Neal is spending a little time on the right side of the law, Mozzie's connections could prove to be more valuable than ever. It was revealed in Season 2 Episode 6 (In The Red) that Mozzie was an orphan, and never adopted. He shows a soft spot for children. Mozzie seems to have a lot of friends in the Fake Identities business in New York City as seen in season 2 episode Burke's Seven, when Neal requests the help of the ID makers in helping catch the person who shot Mozzie. Season 1 Season 2 In the season 2 mid-season cliffhanger Mozzie works with a "code maker" that works at an antique shop to decode the message hidden inside the music box's alternate melody when the extra comb is added. Meanwhile, Neal, overcome with the desire for vengeance and the knowledge of why Garrett Fowler killed Kate, heads to the museum where the music box is being displayed. Mozzie, upon discovery calls Peter and informs him of the fact that they have a "Code Red" when Peter replies "Now is not the time Mozzie!", as he is trying to get through a barricaded door to get to Fowler, Mozzie shows how desperate he is by saying "It's a dark day when I turn towards the system instead of recoiling." and tells Peter that Neal has gotten out of his tracking anklet and gone after Fowler with a gun. Afterwards it is unclear as to what happened, all we know is that Mozzie discovered something "of unforeseen magnitude" presumably involving the aforementioned melody with the extra comb. We know nothing about what happened other than that sometime between Mozzie leaving from the code maker's shop and a few hours later, the code breaker Mozzie was working with, Mr. Akira Tanaka, was murdered, presumably by Julian Larssen, AKA "The Middle Man" who works for the man "pulling the strings".311 Even Garrett Fowler reveals, held by Neal at gunpoint, that he himself does not know who is really controlling everything, all he knows is that "Out of the blue one day I get a phone call, anonymous voice, pointed me right to her killer wife, so I tracked him down-" Neal interjects "And you killed him." Fowler nods and then continues his story saying, "A few days later I get a package in the mail, it's a video-" Peter finished the sentence, saying "Of what you had done." Fowler agreed with him, explaining that it was "Followed by another phone call. A Man tells me he can arrange it for me to be transferred into OPR" After questions from Peter, Fowler says he doesn't know if the man is with the Bureau or not. All he knew was that the man said "If I could get him the music box, the video would disappear." Fowler explains how he and Kate had set up the explosives, so that Kate and Neal could jump out of the plane and make it look like they had died as it exploded mid-air, because Kate believed no matter where they were they would never be safe. It's also revealed that Kate didn't call Fowler from her phone, who she did speak to is still unknown. After all these revelations Peter gets a report that Akira Tanaka has been found dead in his workshop. Peter and Diana assume that the killer's next target is Neal, due to the security camera footage of the that day being left paused on Neal stealing the gun. When Peter and Diana burst into Neal's home, they find Alex Hunter as she is reaching into her purse, it is revealed that Alex was just giving Neal her number now that the "bullseye" was off her back because the music box had been returned to the Russians and was now housed in the museum. When Peter explains to Neal why they burst into his home he explains that he wasn't at the store alone, he was there with Mozzie. The episode ends with Julian Larssen walking by Mozzie on a park bench, he pulls out a gun with a silencer and shoots Mozzie in the chest in broad daylight, returns the weapon to his holster and runs up to Mozzie, covering the wound long enough to grab the notes Mozzie had in his pocket regarding the melody, the last scene of season 2 fades with Mozzie falling over on the park bench his eyes shutting. It's later clarified that his shooter was Julian Larssen. AKA the "Middle Man" who was involved with Kate's death as well. Mozzie was then rushed to the hospital, under the alias, Ivan Bliminse (an anagram for "invisible man"). Mozzie lived but was in a medically-induced coma. After sometime, Mozzie came out of his coma, but doesn't remember who shot him, and therefore couldn't identify Julian. Mozzie then claims that hes retiring but changes his mind and joins Burke's Seven to take down Larssen. Afterward, Mozzie cracked the code of the music box and Neal realized who the man pulling the strings is, Vincent Adler. Season 5 Theodore "Teddy" Winters While on the job, Neal and Agent Siegel investigate the criminal Little Star. Neal entered Little Star's place of business in order to warn Little Star/Mozzie that Agent Siegel was here to arrest him. Upon escaping the area, Siegel sees Mozzie's face long enough in order to identify him His memory (or eyesight) however, was not great enough in order to tell the difference in Neal's two separate sketches of Little Star from a distance. Neal and Siegel later attempted to go back to Little Star's warehouse in order to find any incriminating evidence against Little Star. However, when Neal tipped off Mozzie of this plan, Mozzie plotted to fake his own death in an explosion. While he was able to escape Siegel once more, the fire of the explosion was not able to rid a computer inside the warehouse of all of it's information, which contained each of Mozzie's alliases. Only one name was recovered: Teddy Winters. When Neal confronted Mozzie on the new evidence, he at first believes it to be another alias. Mozzie however says "They found me," revealing that his true identity as Theodore "Teddy" Winters. When Neal asked Mozzie why he kept the name around for so long, Mozzie said it was in case his real parents ever came looking for him. Visiting the warehouse, Diana found an underground room, at which time Mozzie was found reading, drinking wine, and listening to classical music. Shortly after announcing that Winters was under arrest, Diana went into labor and Mozzie had to act as a midwife to the baby boy's birth. Later at the hospital, Diana named her son "Theo", short for Theodore. Enemies Mozzie has an actual enemies list: * Dirty Decurtis * Lady Gillar * Poppa Gussy * Johnny Death * Zev * Marni Paws * Louie L. * Louie C. * Angry Jerry See Also *Mozzie's Conspiracy Theories it:Mozzie Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters